Místico
thumb|323px Algunos anacoretas y cenobitas llegan a estar tan llenos de sabiduría (o llenos de algo, de todos modos) que progresan a ser Místicos. Ya no se contentan con buscar la sabiduría por sí mismos, insisten en contarles a los demás sus descubrimientos, buscando también guiarlos hacia la iluminación. Muchos líderes de monasterios son místicos, ya que la mayoría de las comunidades sensatas los expulsan tan pronto como se dan cuenta de cómo son. Algunos místicos realmente descubren los secretos del poder sobrenatural, considerando esto como una prueba del valor de sus "conocimientos". Peligrosamente Carismáticos Mientras que los cenobitas y anacoretas huyen de las trampas de la civilización para perseguir sus filosofías esotéricas, muchos de los que alcanzan el venerado estatus de místicos se sienten obligados a regresar a los pueblos y ciudades para iluminar a sus habitantes con sus revelaciones. Estos predicadores harapientos se pueden encontrar despotricando en las esquinas de las zonas urbanas a lo largo de las tierras civilizadas. A menos que los irritados ciudadanos los linchen primero, su enloquecida oratoria a menudo atrae la atención del sacerdocio que los mete en la cárcel. Los clérigos los consideran una amenaza, no necesariamente debido a sus creencias, que generalmente son inofensivamente extrañas en lugar de heréticas, sino porque su enloquecido carisma inspira a los descontentos y socava la influencia de los templos. Si no es controlado, un místico podría reunir un número considerable de seguidores, convencidos de que pueden experimentar la iluminación divina sin depender de los sacerdotes como intermediarios. Peor aún, estos grupos a menudo se quitan el manto de toda autoridad, viviendo en comunas en el campo, despreciando los valores tradicionales. A los ojos de las autoridades, esa anarquía es un caldo de cultivo para la veneración al Caos y debe ser eliminada. Místicos conocidos *Dagobert el Vidente 3ª Ed. Many people in the Empire are superstitious and fatalistic, believing the future to be already determined by the will of the gods. Some seek easy answers to explain their purpose, and a gifted mystic can easily make a living catering to their hopes and fears. Mystics tread a fine line. Some rashly claim to have a personal relationship with the gods, and if they aren’t careful, those with a real knack for the art may be seen as witches. Many have been burned at the stake over the years having been declared heretics. Some mystics insist that they are able to read the future through studying the casting of runes, the turning of cards, or the appearance of an animal’s spilt guts. These fortune tellers insist that they take an academic approach to their work, though most are simple entertainers who are better at reading people than the future. They are nevertheless perceptive and intuitive, able to quickly gauge their patrons’ feelings, fears, and desires. A few mystics may be genuinely touched with a gift for premonition. Such sensitive people may be the recipients of disturbing dreams, or are perhaps able to perceive shifts in the Winds of Magic in an unusual manner. Elves are less credulous than humans, and more at home with the existence of magic. They still take premonitions and oracles seriously, however, so there is sometimes a place in their society for a true mystic, though they won’t tolerate charlatans for long. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Renegade Crowns (2ª Ed. Rol) * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Profesiones Religiosas Categoría:Profesiones de los Reinos Fronterizos Categoría:Pendiente de traducir